Vuelve a Mi
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Estar con el amor de tu vida, es lo mas placentero de sentir cierto?, pero y si un dia se va? y lo pierdes? que harias? como... te sentiiras? y lo mas importante, que harias para que regrese a ti? U/A de Hey Arnold, espero que les guste


—Holaaaa soy yooooo! Malú, si, si, lo sé, estoy loca, pero eso que tiene que ver con la historia? jaja naah no me hagais caso chavalitos, bueno, ya no soy tan nueva en el fandom , ni escribiendo locuras, jaja pero no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y bueno, hice un huequito de tiempo para poder escribir esto, yyyyy es lo que me salió, espero que la disfruten en verdad, de todo corazon, que por lo menos mi falta de cordura sirva para algo jaja los quiero un montón, nos leemos!.

* * *

.

.

Acalaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, solo los tomé prestados, para esta histoira jeje espero no hacerlos sufrir mucho, o tal vez si... quien sabe jaja .

Hey Arnold, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig bartlett.

.

.

* * *

—Helga detente! por favor, espérame,—decía un chico con la melena rubia, persiguiendo a la hermosa mujer, que una vez mas, se encontraba a punto de escabullírsele de las manos como tantas otras veces.

Estaba cansado, frustrado y ¿porqué no? Enojado, si… muy enojado. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse del aire perdido durante la ajetreada carrera, descansando las manos en las rodillas y empezando ejercicios de respiración, estaban en medio del aeropuerto, causando un espectáculo para los presentes, tales como: pasajeros, azafatas, pilotos, limpiadores y demás personas que por ahí rondaban, y el, aún vestido como el día anterior, camisa Blanca, calzado ejecutivo color negro y unos pantalones de vestir de la misma tonalidad, que, confesándolo, lo dejaban muy sexy! gracias a su bien torneado y apetecible trasero, y con el cabello alborotado producto de la difícil carrera, se veía condenadamente salvaje, Arnold deseaba un baño más que nunca, el sudor recorría su espalda descaradamente descendiendo lento por su acalorado cuerpo y perdiéndose entre las limitaciones del pantalón, la camisa en cambio, empezaba a pegársele a la musculatura y partes del torso tal fuera como una maldita sanguijuela, que… lo succionaba hasta más no poder estaba pegajoso, fatigado, y molesto, Helga lo tenia persiguiéndola todo el día, como si fueran dos niños jugando al policía y el ladrón, estando ya… un poco más calmado y sus pulmones habiendo recuperado algo de aliento volvió a la inevitable persecución, con un solo objetivo en la mente, ¡atraparla!

—Hell, por favor! Detente si!—Ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrado por la situación y la actitud infantil de la rubia, que ahora debía enfrentarse también a las miradas curiosas de las personas que los observaban con burla, otros con desaprobación, incluso lastima, y eso sin mencionar la inminente aparición del dolor de cabeza.

Ella al oír las suplicas de su "acosador" se detuvo, un movimiento involuntario por supuesto, ese chico venia persiguiéndola desde que salió de su apartamento esa mañana.

Tremendo susto el que sufrió, al abrir la puerta y verlo allí, de pie, frente a los escalones que daba a su puerta, siempre insistiendo con lo mismo, "hablar del pasado", algo que se volvió un Tabú para ella.

Estaba cansada, molesta y los malditos tacones que estaban por acabar con sus pobres dedos, victimas de la ocasión, aun vestida con el uniforme de ejecutiva de emporios Patakis&Lloyd que consistía, en una camisa blanca, ajustada a su figura de mujer letal, con una falda que, definía perfectamente las curvas bien desarrolladas, regalo que le dejo la pubertad, y algo de ayuda genética.

Estaba muerta del cansancio, con los pies hinchados, las piernas adoloridas, y por ultima y no menos peor, la falta de aire, se la pasó todo el maldito día huyendo de Arnold, carajos! ¿Que nunca se daba por vencido?

Había luchado tanto para forjar una vida lejos, para volver a empezar, ser alguien mas, ser "diferente" según su madre, siempre fue traviesa, aventurera, y un poco alocada cuándo niña, o eso es lo que su familia cuenta, porque ella, simplemente no recordaba nada, no después de un accidente en la carretera.

.

.

Flash Back

Se había despertado una tarde de domingo hace 8 meses atrás, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital, con la frente palpitando de dolor, se dio cuenta que la cabeza la tenia vendada, y las manos las traía rasposas, y con un poco de sangre, "un accidente" fue lo que en su pobre mente ase perdió en la brisa del viento que se filtraba a través de la ventana que estaba semi-abierta, quedo anonada por el brillo del sol, un amarillo intenso que le causo, nostalgia, sin ella saber la razón, una luz que alumbraba toda su habitación, las cortinas, blancas, suaves, y bien perfumadas, hipnotizándola con ese baile cautivador ejercido por la fuerza del viento a esas horas de la tarde, trayéndole la sensación de unos brazos reconfortantes en su cintura, luego el chillido eufórico de una joven rubia, gritando cosas inteligibles que no pudo captar por el reciente despertar, y peor, mas gente en la habitación, un hombre con de edad con las canas esparcidas en la cabeza, abrazando consolando a otra mujer que se encontraba llorando, todo paso frente a sus ojos, como imágenes sin sentido, entonces, la duda que la estuvo carcomiendo desde que vio a esas personas entrar a la habitación, salió de sus labios sin realmente haberlo pensado

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?— y PUM! la bomba exploto, la jovencita escandalosa empezó a chillar desesperadamente, gritando cosas sin sentido, como lavados de cerebros y esas cosas, el hombre mayor, tenia la cara pálida, blanca como una hoja de papel y la mujer en sus bazos, sufrió un desmayo, todo fue tan repentino, que se sintió fuera de lugar, minutos mas tarde, se entero que sufrió un accidente mientras viajaba a su casa para navidad, y las personas que anteriormente estaban con ella, era su familia.

Incertidumbre, impotencia es lo que en su corazón albergaba, se sintió miserable, pequeña y frágil, por mas esfuerzos que hacia, su mente simplemente no quería cooperar con ella, como debería de sentirse si ni siquiera recordaba a su familia, ¿que otras cosas había olvidado? ¿a quien mas no podía recordar? todo e tiempo de rehabilitación fue duró, pero contaba con la ayuda de sus padres, y de su chillona hermana.

Fin Flash Back

.

.

Nada fue fácil para ella desde entonces, todo era una lucha, su lucha, y ahora venia este joven pedirle que lo escuchara, cuando ya se había resignado a ser alguien sin pasado.

Tuvo que inventarse una vida, una personalidad, una meta que cumplir, por lo que los demás le platicaban de la que alguna vez "Fue"

Y ahora, de la nada, aparecía Él, trastornándolo todo, complicándole la vida que tan difícilmente le costó.

—Gracias por detenerte Hell! necesito hablar contigo, en verdad, necesito decirte muchas cosas—decía desesperado porque ella quisiera escucharlo, la amaba tanto!, y sufría mucho al saber que "EL" en su vida no era nada… nadie.

—Te escucho, habla, y por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo—dijo arrogantemente, como escupiéndole al pobre muchacho en la cara que simplemente no lo quería cerca, y en cierta forma, ella se sentía así con respecto a ÉL, y eso era lo que más la atormentaba, ¿Por qué tanto rencor? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el pasado? ¿Por qué… Ella, lo odiaba? ¿En verdad lo odiaba? Dios! la situación era bastante frustrante.

—Te invito un café, gustas?—Esta parte de la personalidad de su amada, le causaba mucho temor, y dolor ¿Donde quedo aquella muchacha enamorada, que hacia locuras para estar con el, en nombre del amor? ¿Dónde estaba su amiga, compañera y cómplice? ¿Qué hacer de los recuerdos que albergaba tan cuidadosamente en sus memorias? y lo más importante ¿Donde estaba su Hell?

Ella al contrario se sentía incomoda, como si el corazón le gritase, "Huye, te lastimará, no lo permitas, no permitas que nos dañe, no… otra vez no" y su mente le aconsejaba, "Escúchalo, actúa como un adulto que posee la suficiente madurez para entablar una conversación con ÉL, quien podría tener las repuestas para llenar el vacío que sientes en tu interior" "Por favor Helga, no nos arruines la oportunidad de saber quien fuimos" y la duda atacó.

¿Entonces a quién debería escuchar? ¿A su corazón o a la voz de la razón? se sentía, atrapada, confundida, y deseosa de saber quien era realmente Helga Geraldine Pataki.

La duda tenía sus mañas para lograr sus objetivos, mover las cosas y personas a su favor, seduciéndolos de a poco, y Helga había caído en la telaraña que astuta mente tejió, ella sucumbió ante su poder, ante la evidente curiosidad por descubrir eso que ella ilusamente quiso olvidar, l curiosidad la fue empujando, orillando a encontrarse en una encrucijada, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

—Esta bien—Arnold sonrió tiernamente con los ojos y corazón esperanzado, al oír que Helga aceptaba su invitación, era la oportunidad que esperaba, la posibilidad de recuperar la, y poder amarla nuevamente… como antes. —Con una condición—Dijo ella después con seriedad, con una voz tan fría, que El sintió, que sus palabras eran como dagas cortantes que podrían partirlo en dos, entonces, sintió la suave brisa del viento, que en un acto de consolación le rozaba delicadamente las mejillas, estando ella de su parte, apoyándolo, incentivándolo a lanzarse a todas las posibilidades que la invitación a meritaba, aun corriendo el riego de perderlo todo, pero… si no arriesgas no ganas ¿cierto

Con todo el temor del mundo y valentía a la vez, mencionó las siguientes palabras donde en cada silaba se denotaba el amor incondicional que el, le profesaba, y con el deseo de que ella regrese a El, solo a El.

—Esta bien Hell, haré lo que me pidas, seré esclavo de tus deseos si lo que quieres, y si deseas romperme el corazón, hazlo, porque solo tu eres dueña de el, y solo tu… tienes en tus manos de destruir mis anhelos, mis sueños y mis metas… o devolverlo a la vida , porqué mi corazón esta muerto desde el momento en que te perdí en ese accidente, porque aún que tu no me recuerdes, siempre te amare, y eso no cambiará, así que… estoy aquí, para ti… solo para ti Mi Amor, te pertenezco Helga Geraldine Pataki, a ti y a nadie mas, y si te preguntas el ¿Por qué? eso es fácil cariño, Te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré, te amo Helga, te amo.

* * *

Si, si, algo meloso, pero es así que me imagino a Arnold, ustedes no?

Para los que ya conocen "Nuestro Pasado" perdonen por no haberlo actualizado aún, espero que no pase de esta semana, lo tengo a medio terminar, tengo nuevo empleo wiiii! viva por mi, jaja deseo subir un capi o dos de nuestro pasado no me odien siii

Disculpen si no les gusta como escribo, o que no me sepa expresar muy bien, aun no soy una master, pero algo voy aprendiendo, tenganme paciencia porfiis! nos leemos pronto!

Besos y saludos

Malú cambio y fuera XDXD

24/01/2017


End file.
